


everything you say (is a sweet revelation)

by carissima



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone switched my ingredients.”</p><p>“Or you messed up the spell,” Jace points out.</p><p>“He’s a high warlock, Jace,” Alec says before Magnus can work himself up into an indignant temper. “Magnus doesn’t make mistakes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you say (is a sweet revelation)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at actual fic for this fandom. this is based on the tv show, not the books. thanks to shai who suggested sharing a bed as a prompt :D

Alec is too busy watching Magnus’ fingers work their magic to pay attention to anything else that might be going on in the room. He’s vaguely aware that Jace is behind him, only because he’s always vaguely aware of where Jace is in any room. He supposes Clary is somewhere close to Jace simply because she tends to be, more often than not.

It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.

And while his parabatai bond allows him to keep track of Jace without really trying, his shadowhunter training is so ingrained that he knows without looking that Simon and Raphael are to his left, bickering quietly.

Alec shifts slightly to put his body between the vampires and Magnus, and tries not to think about why he does it.

Blue specks of light spark from Magnus’ hands as his recitation of the spell comes to an end and Alec steps a little closer, peering into the golden bowl Magnus had filled with an exotic concoction of ingredients that smell faintly like leather and vanilla.

Something propels him forward and he loses his balance, falling awkwardly into Magnus. His quick reflexes prevent them from tumbling embarrassingly to the floor but he winds up with his hands on Magnus’ lean waist, staring down at the warlock in surprise as Magnus’ arms twine shamelessly around his neck.

“Well this is forward of you, Alexander,” Magnus says, not sounding put out at all. “All you had to do was ask.”

“I – sorry,” Alec mutters, reluctantly removing his hands from Magnus’ body and taking a step backwards.

He must have pulled a muscle or something though when he’d crashed into Magnus because a sharp pain shoots through him. The discomfort must show on his face because Magnus closes the distance between them, his hand falling to Alec’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

“Alexander? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he says gruffly, painfully aware of their audience. He squares his shoulders and Magnus’ hand falls away, although the warlock doesn’t step back. “Did it work?”

“Of course it worked,” Magnus says, looking just a little affronted by the question. “Your little pest problem is all solved.”

“His magic is bound?” Clary asks, rubbing her elbow idly. She glances over at Simon, who had narrowly missed dying – for the second time, he keeps reminding them – at the hands of a rogue warlock intent on wiping vampires from the earth. Alec isn’t morally opposed since he is a demon hunter, but Clary was hysterical and Jace had suggested asking Magnus for help and well, here he was.

“The next time he tries to curse anyone, his powers will rebound onto himself,” Magnus confirms with a flourish of his hand.

Alec tries not to stare.

“So no more vampire chow,” Simon sighs in relief. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“You’re welcome,” Magnus says dismissively. “Anything for a friend.”

“Oh, well,” Simon begins before Magnus shoots him a quelling look. “Oh. You meant Clary. Of course.”

“Thank you, Magnus, you’re the best,” Clary says. She moves towards him before she cries out in pain and drops to her knees, right in the middle of Magnus’ apartment. Then chaos descends upon them as Jace drops to the floor with a groan and Alec moves towards him automatically, feeling the burn of their parabatai bond searing through his flesh. Except he only makes it a few steps before he sinks to the floor too, his vision blurring as he reaches out with his hand, although he doesn’t know what he’s reaching for.

“Alexander.”

Alec blinks a few times and Magnus’ face comes into view.

“I like your hair purple,” he slurs before closing his eyes again. A cool hand sweeps over his brow and he turns into it, sighing as the hand curls around his cheek and a thumb brushes over his bottom lip in a gentle caress.

“If I’d known this is all it’d take to get you in my arms, I’d have tried it earlier,” Magnus murmurs in his ear.

Alec feels a flush creep up his neck and he jerks back, away from Magnus’ smiling face. “What just happened?”

“So when I said that my spell worked,” Magnus says thoughtfully, helping Alec to his feet, “I might have been overstating it a little.”

Alec still feels a little woozy so he lets Magnus keep a hand on his back and he absolutely doesn’t lean into him a little. A quick glance around the room tells him several things. Firstly, Jace is alright, even if he looks a little paler than usual. Secondly, Jace has his arm around Clary, and they both look as confused as he feels.

Oh, and the vampire has his arms wrapped around the other vampire.

“Could someone tell me what the hell just happened?” Simon asks, sounding strangled.

Alec magnanimously doesn’t point out that Simon’s holding Raphael’s hand.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Magnus mutters to himself and Alec can practically see the cogs turning in his mind. “All the ingredients. Unless …”

“Unless what?” Jace asks, tugging Clary towards them. He looks angry and Alec quickly takes a step forward, his arm out to keep Magnus behind him.

“Someone switched my ingredients.”

“Or you messed up the spell,” Jace points out.

“He’s a high warlock, Jace,” Alec says before Magnus can work himself up into an indignant temper. “Magnus doesn’t make mistakes.”

“Oh, but he leaves his ingredients unguarded for anyone to tamper with?”

“My wards are flawless,” Magnus says snottily over Alec’s shoulder. “But sometimes I need to purchase ingredients from characters with a less than scrupulous nature.”

“Sounds about right for a downworlder,” Jace says before he winces, rubbing his side where Clary’s thrown him a sharp elbow.

“Magnus is helping us, Jace,” she says tartly. “Hear him out.”

“The unicorn hair or the dragon’s breath. It’s got to be one of them. I’m going to kill that little weasel,” Magnus swears, his eyes flashing gold.

Alec puts his hand on Magnus’ chest and feels a bit sad when Magnus’ eyes flash back to their usual glamor. “What did the spell do, Magnus?”

“It bound us to each other,” Magnus sighs, bringing his hand up to cover Alec’s. “You and I. The vampires. And Clary to your parabatai. To those closest to us.”

“Bound us how?” Alec asks, sliding his hand free and crossing his arms over his chest. “Physically?”

To his surprise, Magnus doesn’t look happy about their forced proximity. Not that Alec blames him, he’d hardly want to be bound to himself either. But he’d thought, since Magnus had flirted with him … except he’d probably gotten it all wrong. Maybe Magnus had just been teasing him this whole time. He could hardly expect any depth of emotion from someone like Magnus. Someone who’d seen the world and lived through centuries, meeting people much more exciting and magnetic than Alec.

“I just need to figure out which ingredient was switched, and what it was switched for.” Magnus’ fingers are flexing already. “Shouldn’t take me too long.”

“And what, in the meantime we’re just stuck together?” Simon asks with a squeak.

“Get comfortable, vampire,” Magnus says cheerfully. “And get out. I need to concentrate if I’m going to fix this.”

“By the Angel, let’s get out of here then and leave the great warlock to it,” Jace says flatly.

Alec glares at him but Jace just guides Clary to the door.

“Call us if you need anything!” she calls just before she gets dragged through the exit.

“Don’t call us,” Raphael drawls, his hand curled around Simon’s waist as they follow the shadowhunters. “I don’t want to hear from you until this mess is sorted, warlock.”

“Goodbye then,” Magnus calls sunnily, waving his hand at them.

Alec doesn’t hide his grin when the door smacks them on the way out.

“Now, that’s better.” Magnus gestures for Alec to follow him to his ingredient stock. “Just the two of us. I can think much clearer without them all wittering on.”

Alec sticks as close to Magnus as he can without touching him, since the pain only increases with distance between them. He keeps quiet as Magnus rummages through bottles and jars, catching the odd word or two muttered under the warlock’s breath while he works.

“Well, the good news is that I know which ingredient was switched,” Magnus says finally.

Alec looks up, surprised to see Magnus looking tired. He’s never seen him look anything other than immaculate, but his silk shirt carries wrinkles and his hair is almost flat. It makes him look younger, something that he thinks not many warlocks could manage, and yet Magnus can. That someone who has lived so long and seen so much can still look vulnerable makes Alec’s chest ache.

And he realises he’s been staring at Magnus for longer than he should. “And the bad news?” he asks with a flush.

“I don’t know what it was switched for,” Magnus admits with a sigh. He reaches up to pat his hair and winces when he realises how flat it is. “And even worse, I look a mess. You must forgive me, Alexander.”

Alec doesn’t know how to tell Magnus that he quite likes seeing Magnus looking less than perfect, so he stays silent.

“Well then,” Magnus continues after an awkward silence that Alec doesn’t know how to end, “I’d like to stay up all night figuring this out but you need your rest. A tired shadowhunter is no good to anyone.”

“I’m not tired,” Alec says, mostly because he’s realising that going to sleep means sharing a bed with Magnus and he’s nowhere near ready to do that. He’s not sure he’ll ever be ready to do that with anyone, let alone Magnus. He sees too much with those eyes – more than Alec’s willing to share.

More than anything, he doesn’t want other people to know that he’s spent the night in Magnus’ bed.

“Nephilim,” Magnus says in a gentle tone that makes Alec’s belly tighten and his head lift, “you aren’t the only one in need of beauty sleep. Makeup can only cover so much, after all.”

Alec nods solemnly because he’s heard Izzy say something similar over the years. He doesn’t really understand makeup or why it’s so important to Izzy – and Magnus. But he does know that he likes the colors Magnus paints on his face, the way he highlights his eyes and rouges his lips until they look plump and enticing, waiting to be kissed.

Which brings him back to exactly why he can’t get into Magnus’ bed.

“It’s been years since I’ve shared my bed with someone,” Magnus says with a fleeting touch to Alec’s arm. “But I promise that I don’t kick in my sleep. Or snore. Snoring is so gauche, don’t you think?”

“Sure,” Alec murmurs. “I don’t know if I snore though, since I haven’t uh, you know.”

Magnus’ face softens, cast in the shadows of the darkened night. “I know, Alexander. Come. Let’s go to bed.”

The invitation makes Alec’s heart beat faster and his palms sweat just a little. “I can sleep on the floor,” he says, suddenly desperate.

Magnus looks at him with an expression that Alec can’t parse so he looks away. Towards the bedroom. He’s seen it before, of course, furnished in soft red drapes and a bed big enough for … Alec can’t finish that thought without burning up inside.

A gentle hand on his back guides him forward and he stumbles helplessly, kept upright by Magnus’ firm guidance and sheer force of will.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, Alexander,” Magnus says, stepping away and lifting the covers back. Each move he makes is graceful, and Alec supposes it comes from centuries of invitations to his bed. He’s just one in a line, he reminds himself. And hates himself a little bit more for wanting to be.

“Despite my reputation, I can keep my hands to myself.” Magnus strips off his shirt and lets it fall to the floor, causing Alec’s mouth to go dry as he stares at smooth, tanned skin that ripples with quiet strength. “I find you quite irresistible, of course. But that doesn’t mean you can’t trust me.”

Alec slowly folds himself down onto the bed, sitting with his legs spread, elbows resting on his thighs and his head bowed down. “I trust you,” he says quietly. He doesn’t tell Magnus that it’s himself he can’t trust. Not with Magnus. Only with Magnus.

“Then let me help you.”

Alec feels nimble fingers brush over his shoulders and he lets Magnus slide his jacket off. There’s a hint of spice in the air and Alec breathes in deeply. Magnus helps him lift his shirt off and he kicks off his boots.

He’s not surprised to find Magnus staring at his chest. He wonders if Magnus can hear how loud his heart is beating, or see how his hands are trembling even as he shoves them under his thighs.

“Alec,” Magnus breathes, leaning down and cupping his face.

He gives in for a moment, turning into Magnus’ strength and letting the moment drag out for as long as he dares. “I trust you,” he says again, feeling a little numb.

A huff of soft laughter breaks whatever it is that had settled over them and Magnus shifts around him to climb into bed. He stays over the covers while Alec slips under them, and a quick flick of Magnus’ wrist extinguishes all the lights.

Too aware of the man next to him, Alec stares up at the ceiling. It’s an unconscious move to match his breathing to Magnus’.

“Tell me a story,” Alec murmurs.

He feels Magnus roll onto his side to face him, but Alec keeps his gaze locked upwards.

“There once was a boy who lived his life in fear. Not of the usual things, such as being alone or hunted. This boy feared his own power. His own immortality.”

Alec listens to Magnus tell his own story. It’s sad and miserable and Alec drifts off somewhere around Peru, hugging his pillow to his chest.

He dreams of worlds he’s never seen. He dreams of love and loss, heartache and joy.

He dreams of Magnus pressed up against him and murmuring his name. He dreams of bright colours and silk sheets. He dreams of long, clever fingers ghosting over his skin. He dreams of solid muscle under his hands; of broad shoulders and lean hips. He dreams in fevered ecstasy and whispered promises.

And he wakes up to reality. Light creeps into the room; sunrays kissing the bed. Warmth from the body curled up into his. His arm is wrapped around Magnus, secure and unyielding. Magnus’ dark hair, still streaked with purple, fans out on his pillow, tucked under Alec’s chin. Even their legs are twined together, revealing a truth that Alec wants to pretend that he can’t see.

Deep, even breaths tell him that Magnus is still asleep. It would be the easiest thing, Alec thinks, to pretend that this could be real. That he could wake up to the warmth of Magnus every morning curled against him, their bodies seeking each other out in the night.

His hand moves helplessly, pressing harder against Magnus’ taut belly, his thumb stroking a soothing pattern against warm skin. He’s hard, and there’s no point in him trying to deny it. He wants to roll Magnus over and cover his body with his own, until there’s nothing between them. He wants to feel Magnus under him, writhing and calling out his name. He wants Magnus to press him down against the sheets, stilling him with firm hands that draw out pleasures he can’t even imagine.

“Alexander,” Magnus moans, breaking through his foggy thoughts.

His first reaction is to jerk back, but they’re so thoroughly entwined that he doesn’t get very far.

“Sorry,” he croaks, his throat dry and aching. “Magnus, I- I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t be,” Magnus says, sliding his hand over Alec’s where it’s still lying against his belly. “It’s not every day I wake up to find a handsome, cuddly shadowhunter in my bed.”

“But I shouldn’t – I was asleep,” Alec says helplessly.

“And now you’re awake,” Magnus points out reasonably. “As am I. And it’s been a long time since I’ve woken up with anyone in my bed. I’d forgotten how lovely it is.”

Since he can’t move far anyway, Alec supposes it can’t hurt to settle back down against the pillows. And he can’t retrieve his hand since Magnus is holding onto him quite tightly.

Magnus shivers and shifts back a little like he’s seeking the warmth of Alec’s body. “Do you mind?” he asks, and sighs when Alec shakes his head and cuddles him closer. They stay locked together long enough that Alec feels his eyes closing, lulled to drowsiness by the warmth of Magnus’ body.

“As delightful as this experience has been - and I am privileged to have been the first person to share your bed, Nephilim – I need to find the counterspell for this curse.”

Magnus turns then to face him. His makeup has worn off and Alec takes a moment to study him in relaxation. And blinks up at Magnus when the warlock drops a kiss to his forehead.

“Rise and shine, shadowhunter.” Magnus is rolling off the bed and Alec finds himself following as familiar twinges of pain shoot through his body. He pulls on his discarded shirt and boots, and watches with hooded eyes as Magnus pulls on a fresh shirt and leaves it unbuttoned. “It shouldn’t take too long, and then you’ll be free again.”

“Okay.” Alec feels a swoop of what feels like disappointment in his chest and shoves it away as they make a quick stop to the bathroom – which is embarrassing all around – and the kitchen for fuel.

Alec settles himself on a comfortable chair, watching Magnus sort through jar after jar. He keeps up a steady stream of conversation, explaining each ingredient to Alec and what it does. Alec’s only half listening because he’s distracted by Magnus’ hands as they work quickly and with a surety that Alec envies.

“Sorry, this is probably terribly tedious,” Magnus says after an hour’s work.

Alec looks up in surprise. Magnus is staring into a jar filled with black powder, a frown marring his beautiful face. “Of course not,” he says. “You could never be tedious.”

Magnus’ face lights up and Alec has to look away before he does something foolish like kiss him.

“I think I’ve found the culprit.” Magnus shakes the jar and hums thoughtfully. “I’ll have this all fixed soon.”

“Do you need any help?” Alec offers.

Magnus twitches his fingers – by the angel, Alec thinks breathlessly – and several jars fly open. “I think I can manage,” Magnus says with a grin.

True to his word, Magnus manages to brew up a concoction in no time at all. Blue sparks fly from his fingers and he mutters something under his breath. Then he takes several steps to his right, away from Alec.

“There’s no pain,” Alec murmurs. He’s relieved. And itching to pull Magnus back into his space because he’s too far away.

“And you’re free to go.”

“Yeah,” Alec says slowly. He watches Magnus clear away his workspace and avoid Alec’s gaze. “I guess I am.”

“Apologise to your parabatai and Clary for my initial spell.” Magnus’ voice sounds falsely bright, grating on Alec’s ears.

“I doubt they’ve minded the proximity,” Alec says flatly. “Nor the vampires.”

“Just you then, my dear shadowhunter.”

He’s being guided to the door without even noticing it. “It wasn’t so bad,” he offers, pausing in the doorframe. “And you didn’t – I mean. Nothing happened.”

“No, it didn’t,” Magnus agrees. “Your virtue remains intact, as promised.”

Alec manages a half smile. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“You’re welcome. Goodbye, Nephilim.”

The door shuts quietly but firmly in his face.

He counts to ten in his head. Then he counts to fifty. He’s nearing two hundred when he gives in and knocks on the door.

As it opens, Alec pushes the door back and grabs Magnus by his still unbuttoned shirt. He presses his lips against Magnus’ and squeezes his eyes shut. It’s messy and wet and Alec isn’t even sure he’s doing it right until he hears Magnus’ groan and feels Magnus’ hands tangling in his hair.

“I trust you,” Alec manages to say between kisses.

Magnus pulls back, smiling when Alec chases his lips. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Alec sinks into another kiss, his head reeling at the feel of Magnus’ body pressing up against his. Magnus’ lips trail down to his throat and Alec tips his head back, eyes closed as he lets himself feel.

A moan rips out of him when he feels Magnus’ fingertips slipping under his shirt and ghosting over his belly. “Magnus.”

“Yes Alexander?” Magnus nips at his throat that sends a shiver through Alec’s body.

“I haven’t done this before,” Alec says. It’s instinct to put his hands on Magnus’ hips and pull him closer, stumbling back against the door so he can lean on something because he fears his legs might give out. His thigh slides between Magnus’ legs and he blinks in surprise as Magnus falls against him and rubs himself against Alec.

“I have,” Magnus pants. “And yet I fear I’m going to embarrass us both in a minute.”

It takes Alec a few seconds – and a low-pitched filthy moan from Magnus as he rides Alec’s thigh – to gather his meaning. And even then he can’t quite process that he, Alec Lightwood, can make someone – someone like _Magnus_ – lose control so quickly.

His own control slips enough to have him scrambling to get Magnus’ shirt off so he can smooth his hands over warm skin. Then he’s urging Magnus on with hands at the base of his spine in his desperation to see Magnus fall apart.

“Alec,” Magnus grips his shoulders and digs his fingers into Alec’s skin. His eyes are glowing yellow and his lips are slick and pink, and Alec has to kiss him. It’s a bit sloppy and mostly involves them breathing into each other’s mouths but when Magnus lets out a low whine and slumps against him, Alec holds them both up, smoothing his hand over Magnus’ hair and down his neck.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Magnus mumbles into his shirt.

A burst of laughter peals from Alec’s lips, unbidden. He’s got his arms loosely around Magnus’ waist and he tightens them, brushing his lips over Magnus’ brow.

“Is that not how it’s meant to be?” he asks, only half-serious. He’s got no experience to draw on, only what he’s picked up over the years from Izzy.

“That’s exactly how it’s meant to be,” Magnus assures him. He’s still panting a little and he winds his arms around Alec’s neck, tugging him down for a lazy kiss that Alec willingly accepts. “Perhaps a little smoother. It’s been a while since I came in my pants though.”

“Yeah?” Alec smiles into Magnus’ kiss. “How long?”

“Centuries, I think.” Magnus glances down between them and sighs mournfully. “My pants are ruined.”

Alec follows his gaze down. “I’m uh, sorry?”

“I’m not,” Magnus purrs, trailing his fingers down Alec’s shirt until he reaches the waistband of his pants. Alec shifts a little to help Magnus unbutton them, his cheeks flaming when Magnus brushes a finger over the obvious bulge of his erection. “Can I?”

Alec reminds himself to breathe. “Yeah,” he says throatily. “Yes.”

Magnus beams up at him and with one hand, pulls him in for another kiss while his other hand slips into Alec’s pants and closes around him.

Alec sees stars.

“Next time, Alexander, I’m going to lay you out on my bed,” Magnus whispers into his mouth. “And take my time with you. I’m going to teach you everything I’ve ever learned about pleasure.”

Alec arches back, gasping in air while Magnus’ hand strokes him, hot and slick.

“I’m a fast learner,” Alec swears forcefully. He’s leaking into Magnus’ hand and it’s taking all his strength to stay upright, his hands clawing at the door behind him for balance.

“I’m sure you are.” Magnus sinks his teeth into Alec’s neck and starts to suck noisily. Alec whines helplessly as white hot pleasure shoots through him. “Very dedicated.”

“By the angel,” Alec whimpers, his hips rocking up as if chasing Magnus’ touch.

“Let go, darling,” Magnus urges him before he attacks Alec’s neck again.

Magnus strokes him once, twice and on the third stroke, Alec feels his orgasm peak, spurting over Magnus’ hand and collapsing against the door. He feels like the very wind has been knocked out of him.

“Beautiful,” Magnus says, drawing Alec’s gaze. He’s expecting Magnus to look smug, but then again, Magnus never does anything Alec expects him to. He looks pleased, yes, but his touch on Alec’s neck is gentle, stroking over the bruise Alec knows is there, and there’s a fragility to him that makes Alec’s heart ache just a little.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Alec tells him seriously. He feels boneless and the tension he carries around seems to have momentarily seeped out of him.

“Next time we’ll use the bed.” It sounds a little like a question, like Magnus isn’t sure whether this is a one time thing or if Alec wants more. Which is ridiculous, of course. Alec hasn’t stopped wanting Magnus since the day they met, and he can’t imagine not wanting him.

A surge of adrenaline hits him and it’s enough for him to gather Magnus up, pleased when Magnus automatically wraps his legs around Alec’s waist. He stumbles towards the bed, covered in sheets that he knows still smells like them.

“I’ve seen your stamina rune,” Magnus says gleefully. “Now, perhaps, would be a good time to activate it.”

One day, Alec thinks, he’ll stop flushing at everything Magnus says to him. Today, however, is not that day. He dumps Magnus on the bed and follows him down. “I train seven days a week,” he reminds him.

“Something I fully appreciate,” Magnus says fervently, running his hands up and down Alec’s chest. “My willpower was severely tested last night.”

Alec grins as Magnus helps to free him of the rest of his clothes. “Yeah?” he asks quietly.

“By the gods, yes.” Magnus plants a kiss to Alec’s shoulder. “A punishment of my own making to have you in my bed and yet not because you chose to be there.”

Alec runs a hand down Magnus’ body, learning the hard lines and firm muscle beneath him and feeling his own body stir in helpless response. “I’m choosing to be here now,” he says softly. “I’m choosing this. You.”

There’s a flash of something – vulnerability, Alec thinks – in Magnus’ golden eyes before he buries his hands in Alec’s hair and pulls him down for a long, drugging kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come yell about magnus/alec at me [here](http://lovedyouless.tumblr.com/) if you like :D


End file.
